Lost
by SA2208
Summary: 'I stared at his retreating figure.  Suddenly the realization hit me with the full force of what just happened.I lost the bet.'  An angry diva, a smooth hearthrob with a staring contest and you have CHANNY! Please read and review! My first one shot.


Tawni stood near the door of the dressing room, her ear stuck to the door as she made funny faces. Angry groans were coming through the doors and any sane person would think twice before going in.

"Blondie, what's going on?" The teen heartthrob spoke behind her, making her jump at least a foot. She turned around to glare at him.

"What is it _Chip_?" She sneered.

"Why are you standing outside your own room?" He asked.

Tawni motioned him to listen and they both pressed their ears to the door. Chad's eyes widened as he heard the angry growls.

"Is that Sonny?" Chad asked incredulously.

"No, it's me." Tawni said sarcastically.

"Let me see what happened." Chad reached for the doorknob.

"Okay, let me just call 911." Tawni said as she walked away. His eyes widened as he heard a muffled scream.

**Sonny's POV**

I growled at the words scribbled on my notepad, tore the page and threw it behind me. I am not the person to get this pissed off usually but today was just something different. I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed in it. Okay, it made me feel better…NOT!

"Sonny!" I turned around to find a frantic looking Chad standing there.

"What?" I threw a crumpled paper at him and it hit him on his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said rubbing his forehead.

"For barging in without knocking!" I screamed at him. I got up and walked over to him.

"I heard you scream!" He said, concerned. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. No, I am not sad or anything. I am just very angry. Very, very angry. I began to hit Chad in his chest just as hard as I could. I was not usually a very violent person. If I ever even feel like hitting something (which was rare), I would just hit a pillow. But for some reason, that didn't calm me down today. Chad let me hit him for a minute before he caught my wrist.

"Now, now, Sonny. That actually hurts." He smirked.

"Shut up! And get the hell out of here before I break your nose!" I screamed and hit him again.

"Now, I know you want to touch me since you love me so much, but hitting me is not the best way, you know?" he smirked again and I felt like slapping him, hard.

"I do not want to touch you and I most definitely do NOT love you!" You know, maybe a slap will not be a bad idea.

"Sonny, will you calm down to talk like a civilized person?"

"Nothing can calm me down today! Just get lost!" Angry tears were streaming down my face.

"Sonny, let's make a bet. I will calm you down and you will be in love with me, by the end of the day. Agree?"

"We're on!" I hit him harder. "Now just get the hell out of here!"

"On one condition!"

"Just get out, Cooper!" He ignored me.

"Let's play a staring game. I lose, I am out. If you lose, whatever I want."

"Anything to get you out of here!" We stared at each other. His eyes bore into mine. His eyes had a different expression and I felt myself getting lost in them. No, no I cannot lose it! Not now! I have to win! He has to get out of here! I racked my brain for a way to make him lose. I am usually a person who believes in a fair play, but this day was not usual. I leaned forward. His face was just a few centimeter apart from mine. I tugged at his tie to make him come down at my level. I slowly inhaled and leaned forward and blew in his eyes. He blinked.

"Not fair." He whispered and I shivered. We stared again at each other again for a few moment. My grip around his tie tightened and one corner of his lips curved up in a gently smirk. He leaned slowly and bought his face closer to mine. I was not the one to let go, so I stared with determination in his sapphire orbs. His hot breath blew on my face and was getting closer. In a sudden moment, without breaking the eye contact, his lips were pressed against mine. He was still staring into my eyes as he moved his lips against mine. Caught in the fury of the moment, I responded by pushing myself harder. My eyes slowly dropped as my hand tugged down his tie and other hand messed his perfect golden locks. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. He gently pulled back after a second and I opened my eyes, dazed. He slowly uncurled my fingers around his tie and kissed me again.

"I love you, too." He whispered in my ear as his breath tickled my neck, sending shivers down my spine again.

He stepped back and in graceful, long stride left the room with a wink.

I stared at his retreating figure. My fingers unconsciously traced the spot his lips were just a moment ago. Suddenly the realization hit me with the full force of what just happened.

I lost the bet.


End file.
